The BonRon Anthology
by BeastBoy10000
Summary: I'm back for the Anthology! R & R please...
1. Ron the Chef

**The BonRon Anthology takes place after "Valentine's Surprise." (CREDIT TO ZARATAN) This is a non-stop collection of random stories that I write and collect here. Sweet fluff stories are here.**

Bonnie invited Ron over to her house for a dinner, a house date, and a sleepover.

(Over phone)

Bonnie: Ron, may you come over at 7:00 PM?

Ron: Spankin'

Bonnie: That means a yes, right?

Ron: Absolutely! Badical!

Bonnie: Be there spot-on!

Ron: Preparing my tuxedo!

Bonnie: I'm getting my dress ready!

Ron: You'll be impressed with my hand-made tux.

Bonnie: Handmade?!

Ron: Just for you.

Bonnie: Aww Ron… You make me feel so special.

Ron: Not feel special, be special. I bet your dress is so mondo awesome!

Bonnie: My mom will be preparing the dinner.

Ron: Oh wait a second; go tell your mom that I'm making the meal this time.

Bonnie: Sure thing Ron. You are cooking the meal?

Ron: I'm an exquisite chef. I will cook the meal mondo best this time for you.

Bonnie: What food will be served?

Ron: My favorite lasagna!

Bonnie: Mmm… Tasty!

Ron: Sure will be… Gotta get my tuxedo and don my cooking apron!

Bonnie: Meet me sharp at 7!

Ron: Will do!

Ron donned his cooking apron and finished his hand-crafted tuxedo and arrived at the Rockwaller residence sharp at 7:00 PM. Bonnie was thrilled and delighted to see her man come up to her and kiss her in such a way.

Bonnie's thoughts: _That cooking apron looks pretty handsome on Ron Stoppable. I'm wondering how good of a lasagna he could make. He's so honest that I bet it would be amazing! I love his freckles and his chocolate brown eyes. His blonde hair is really handsome and fits his persona very well. The bumbling Ron, the former loser, and the new winner! I didn't know why I was so cold to him before. Yeah, he was at the bottom of the 'food chain,' but Kim eradicated that and I totally shredded it down… It doesn't matter anymore. Ron is a true man. The way he asked me out as a secret admirer really started to get the rocks rolling. Now he's proven himself so much I cannot resist him anymore. And not to harass him, but to genuinely love him._

Ron's thoughts: _I asked Bonnie out as her secret admirer, and when she saw me at the date, she almost jumped out to mock me, but relented. It gave me an opportunity to imprint myself into her life in a very positive way. I've shown her love like no other. She's all that matters to me. I've given her something she didn't really deserve. It's not because she does, it's because I genuinely care. And Bonnie in the prom dress is delectably beautiful… I just gape at the sight. Her teal eyes sweep me off my feet. Her loving stare mesmerizes me forever. I used the correct opportunity to get her, and we grabbed onto each other in a unbelievably powerful way. She is so worth it. Her snarky self is just a cover to the inner sugar that she truly is. I am grateful to have someone SO sweet. She couldn't be sweeter. I love going out on dates with her, because it's truly delightful. Her personality really beams. I bet Brick Flagg really is jealous, but I try not to think about that._

Bonnie: Well, you're really handsome Ron!

Ron: Thank you, sweet Bonnie. Your dress…. …. …. …. (He fell limp into her arms)

Bonnie: What, cuddly Ron?

Ron: Is the most beautiful that I've ever seen.

Bonnie: (She kisses him deeply) THANK YOU!

Ron prepared the meal in a course of forty-five minutes and Bonnie was swept away with the odor of masterful lasagna to be prepared before her. Ron pulled it out and cut it up into slices, giving her a heart shaped slice. She tasted it and her eyes went as big as saucers.

Bonnie: (Eating food) This is amazing…. (she was speechless after really tasting it)

Ron: Ron the Chef at your service!

Bonnie: Jeez… You should be a 5-star restaurant entrepreneur.

Ron: Was.

Bonnie: (She remembers he's rich) Right, you got tons of money!

Ron: Next week we might go to Spain!

Bonnie: You kidding me?! Wow, I've got quite the Ron.

Ron: No… It's legit. It's going to be too badical.

Bonnie: I know you're rich, but don't let it all get to your head. I know you have quite the ego at times…

Ron: Yeah… It mondo sucks when I go all ego mode.

Bonnie: It's not all about the money… I don't love you for the money… I really love you.

Ron: (He puts his hands on her cheek) I know, just don't let it get to your head as well. And we'll be good!

Bonnie: (Grabs his neck and pulls him into a kiss, surprising him a little) Yes, Ron.

Bonnie and Ron finished their delectable meal and Ron ran into the bathroom, changing into his homemade prom tuxedo.

Ron: Voila! Here's my self-fashioned, handsome prom tuxedo!

Bonnie's thoughts: _Holy Hannah! That tux is the stuff! Look at the colors, me like! He looks so awesome that I could take a million pictures of him constantly! I bet he wants to do the exact same and put them into a photo-book!_

Ron's thoughts: _Oh my goodness! Her dress is striking! It shocks me into a freeze of amazement as she struts by._

Bonnie: Dance with me!

Ron: Oh yeah! Badical!

The two danced together to really, really nice music! The melody soothed their spirits and made Bonnie look at Ron in a slightly wanting manner, but not overboard. After the dance, they gave a nice kiss. They changed into their pajamas and Bonnie slept on her bed and Ron slept next to her bed.

Bonnie: Goodnight, love!

Ron: Have good dreams, Bonnie!


	2. BonGo and RonGo

I: The Beginning

Whilst Bonnie and Ron were skipping down the sidewalk in a giddy, joy infused manner, something unknown was to happen to them that would never be forgotten. Bonnie was ecstatic to be with Ron. (Note: This is after Valentine's Surprise, to remind you, so Bonnie isn't the cold girl anymore) Ron was in a badical mood, enjoying himself the whole way across, when all of a sudden, Wade tapped into Bonnie's Bonnunicator…

Wade: Terrible news… There's a comet heading right for you?

Bonnie: COMET?! We're going to die! (She jumps into Ron's arms)

Ron: Uh oh… I see it! It is rainbow! We gonna die!

The comet hits them a few minutes later and to their surprise, they're not dead… They were just knocked out and pushed about a mile away…

Bonnie: That was close…

Ron: (Hugs a tree, crushing it) Whoa… What do we have here?!

Bonnie: I can tell the exact distance between us and the moon! It is ###### miles away!

Ron: Does this mean? We have the powers of Team GO?!

Bonnie: Who are they?

Ron: Superheroes that were hit by a comet… Uh oh… We are superheroes! Try to power lasers in your hand… Get angry.

Bonnie: (Tenses up) Wow Ron… Green melting bolts, and the fire feels… Cool! (Powered up her green lasers)

Ron: (Wicked grin) Drakken and Shego will pale to see us like this!

Bonnie: (Just noticed 50 of her) Whoa… Cloning?!

Ron: Splitting into numerous forms… Bonnie, lift up a tree… Don't call me crazy, but do it…

Bonnie: (Uproots a tree with her own hands, then with a wicked smile) Shego won't last a MINUTE! Ha ha ha ha!

Ron: Nope… She will finally have to step down with Drakken. This is so…

Bonnie: I'm tiny! Now I'm huge!

Ron: Badical!

Bonnie: We are superheroes! (Flies with her laser power) This is so cool!

Ron: Agreed, Bon-Bon.

Bonnie and Ron enjoy the time together, and the superhero thing wasn't so bad after all. They sat down and Bonnie set her head on Ron's left shoulder and his hand went around her left shoulder. Bonnie looked into his eyes with a gaze so sweet that he couldn't resist just to cup his hands on her face and give her a deep, loving kiss.

II: The Newfound Superheroes

Wade called Bonnie through her Bonnunicator.

Bonnie: What's the sitch?

Wade: Shego, Drakken, and your dad have broken out of prison and are attempting to make a world domination device.

Bonnie: Shego, Drakken, and DAD?!

Wade: Affirmative, it IS your dad, Mr. Rockwaller, who is up to the heist this time.

Bonnie: I knew he was up to no good.

Ron: What names do you want for us?

Bonnie: BonnieLady? RonTheMan?

Ron: Something better… BonGo and RonGo!

Bonnie: Don't you dare play on me…

Ron: (cracks up) I might play a bongo, but not you. I am the food god!

Bonnie: Of cultivated food, that is.

Ron: How did you know?

Bonnie: An in-depth study of the Maori…

Ron: Oh… We must get those three twerps! Call me in!

Bonnie: Right away!

Bonnie and Ron ran from the field and headed towards the coordinates Wade set up for them. They soon met up with the three criminals.

Dr. Drakken: Oh hey… Ron and his GIRLFRIEND!

Bonnie: Superhero girlfriend! (Charges her plasma)

Dr. Drakken: Oh no. Not TEAM GO POWERS!

Ron: I've got them too! You are going to pay!

The two pinned Drakken to the wall and tied him up for the moment. The next one they faced was Bonnie's own father, which she hated down to the core now.

Bonnie: You will NOT win this time… (Replicates herself into 5 of herself)

Mr. Rockwaller: Oh no… OH NO… (He gets tied up by Bonnie)

The final target was ultimately Shego.

Shego: Hey, look at Bonnie and her new boyfriend! RON? You caught me in such deep surprise, eh! Yah right. Looks like your crime-fighting days are over! Drakken has a failure gift card. I will win. (Not quite aware of their superpowers…)

Bonnie: (10 of herself) Hey Shego…

Shego: Oh no. (She gets tied up)

Ron: Let me get the three into the police van.

Ron carried the three in order into the police van and the van drove away to the maximum security prison to drop the criminals off.

Bonnie: Nice work!

Ron: Couldn't have done it without you. (He puts his forehead next to hers)

Bonnie: Oh Ron… (She puts her arms around his neck and they give a deep kiss)

Ron: (After the lengthy kiss) Time that we head back to the field together!

Bonnie: Yes, Ron. (She takes his hand and walks with him to the field)

III: The Sunset

Ron: That was one spankin' mission, wasn't it?

Bonnie: Badical.

Ron: Right up there with ya!

Bonnie: Really… Sorry for keeping you indoors with me… (Face a little down)

Ron: What do you mean?

Bonnie: I'm really sorry I hurt Tara's feelings the time I did… (Crestfallen face)

Ron: It's okay Bonnie… That's the past! This is now! (Reassuring her)

Bonnie: I still feel that guilt Ron… (Sad eyes)

Ron: Don't. You forgave her and it's alright!

Bonnie: I guess so… (A tear escapes one of her eyes)

Ron: Oh come 'ere! (They huddle on each other) It's going to be alright…

Bonnie cries into Ron's shoulder and Ron did the same, showing Bonnie that Ron was sweet enough to empathize with her…

Bonnie: Oh Ron, you make me feel so happy…

Ron: That's what I'm here for, and to make you special…

Bonnie: I'm special?

Ron: To me, you're everything…

Bonnie: Oh Ron, why did you do this to me? (Crying tears of joy into Ron's shoulder and he does it again)

Ron: (After his crying) Hey, I love you…

Bonnie: Ron, I love you too!

Bonnie and Ron kissed passionately for a few minutes in a row, catching the essence of twilight as it arrived. The two then entered Bonnie's house and hung out for the night.

IV: Hangout at Night

Ron: What show do you want to watch?

Bonnie: Movie? Maybe a romantic movie that I can shamelessly cry at?

Ron: (He laughs) Maybe so. This will be a memory!

Bonnie: Sure will… (She tickles him in his shirt)

Ron: UNCLE! UNCLE! UNCLE!

Bonnie: (Laughs hard and keeps tickling) UNCLE DON'T CUT IT! (Wide smile)

Ron: Ahh I give up!

Bonnie: (Stops tickling) Let's put the movie in!

Ron: (puts the movie in) Superhero Romance?

Bonnie: Just wait and see, Ronnie.

The two watched the movie and Ron's eyes widened when it was a superhero romance movie!

_After the movie ended_

Ron: Oh… wow… wow… AMAZING!

Bonnie: I thought of you, Ron!

Ron: Thank YOU! This is 99/5!

Bonnie: Thought so…

The two got their pajamas on and went up to bed, Ron next to Bon's bed as usual.

THE END!


	3. Bueno Nacho Date

Well, the day for Bonnie and Ron was nothing short of amazing. Ron couldn't been more comfortable with Bonnie, taking in the fact that she used to mercilessly poke fun of him by calling him 'loser,' perhaps to get his attention. But ever since that 'secret admirer' incident with the two, she has looked upon Ron as something beyond words… Someone of impeccable worth, someone no one could substitute. Bonnie actually started to get a really uncanny sense of humor when in the presence of Ron the man. The summer was fresh, exciting, and full of superpowers! Bon and Ron were hit by the multi-colored comet which bestowed the Team Go powers upon them. They found crime fighting to be a lot less stress and enjoyable for Bonnie for once. Bonnie didn't need a car anymore, because she could plasma jet her way to any place that she desired. It was so not the drama. Bonnie got accustomed to the powers extremely quick and mastered them soon after. Bonnie and Ron were a dynamic duo alright. Well, things were perfect until a school student walked up the street and saw Bonnie and Ron hand in hand. He laughed so hard that he fell over, amusing Ron and disgruntling Bonnie.

"Don't you dare question us, dude," Bon said to the student.

Ron replied, "I thought kids these days were used to us… Maybe he isn't though… If he doesn't soon, he will be laughing stock! Ha ha ha!"

Bonnie retorted, "Yea, like duh."

Bonnie and Ron were actually walking towards the Bueno Nacho, Ron's favorite place. Bonnie never used to go to the restaurant for fear that Ron the loser would be hanging with her rival Kim. But since she is hand in hand with that 'loser,' she feared nothing. The date was unique, them being in a private area, reserved for them. Ron offered a gift to Bonnie.

Ron prepared a pop-up book of their progressing relationship and at the end it said, "Love always, Ron." Bonnie couldn't help herself… Her eyes watered and stared deep into Ron's soul with that loving gaze that set Ron into a heavenly trance.

Bonnie replied, holding back a sob, "This is… Beautiful."

Bonnie came to Ron's side and put her arm around his shoulder. She put her forehead on his and whispered the quiet words, "This is priceless… You are priceless… I love you."

Ron told her, "Brick kept messing around with you. I knew it. I hurt violently inside for you. That's why I started with being your secret admirer, to bring me a chance to show you some real manly love, a love true and so badical that you would feel warmed. I knew it would work because I set it deep in my heart to make YOU feel special, and to prove that you're truly that. Behind your taunting to me, I saw the deep anguish of a lost woman hurt emotionally so hard that she has grown icy. I came to melt your heart, giving you a sense of worth so powerful. Brick USED you and misused you at that. I am here to LOVE you, to make you loved. The center will hold, Bon-Bon. Just trust me… It will, it will. I love you."

Bonnie broke down in a rush of tears, tears of joy. She stared right into Ron with a new type of gaze, which was so cute that Ron just couldn't resist.

"I couldn't say 'I LOVE YOU' enough, Ron," bawled Bonnie.

The two hugged in an extremely tight embrace for awhile. Ron dropped the term 'hot' about Bonnie because he realized she was too cute for it. Bonnie wasn't the hot cheerleader anymore. She became the cutest Cuddle Buddy that Ron could ever have. It reminded him of Kim's Panderoo, but infinitely times better.

"Hey Ron… Shouldn't we order FOOD?" asked Bonnie, wiping all the tears and giving a nice laugh.

"Yea, Bon-Bon! What do you want?" asked Ron.

"I used to hate to say this, but a nice Naco!" chanted Bonnie.

"Naco? Really? I thought you hated Nacos!" laughing Ron.

"Only because I didn't like you," replied Bonnie.

"Okay, so you will vaporize a Naco now? Badical!" said Ron.

"Get the orders, Ron!" replied Bonnie.

Ron took both their orders and paced up to the manager to get the meals. Bonnie used to be so impatient, but Ron taught her not to fret on the time, and not to be so self-conscious. She, of course, could be somewhat self-conscious, but not anorexic. The meals arrived in a few minutes and Ron brought the tray to Bonnie with that loving gaze that told her that it was spankin'!

"Bonnie, I got you something special!" Ron told.

"What is it, Ron?" Bonnie inquired.

"A special Naco… They only had one left over from Valentine's Day!" Ron chimed.

"OH Ron… This is flat-out awesome! A heart-shaped NACO!" Bonnie yelled in joy!

"Just for you, honey. I bet you never put a Naco into your mouth!" Ron chanted.

"Nope, Ron. But this will be my first and proudly my first!" Bonnie cheerfully said.

"And I got myself my favorite type of Naco!" Ron said in a happy demeanor.

Bonnie and Ron dined at the table for what seemed as forever. When they scoured the tray, they commented on the dinner.

"I really never knew how great a Naco could be, Ron," said Bonnie.

"Truth is, you didn't eat them, since they were my invention. I am not getting big-headed here," replied Ron.

"My new favorite food is the Naco, Ron," retorted Bonnie.

"I bet ya. They so badical… Mondo awesome!" replied Ron.

"Jeeze, you're so awesome Ron. Calling you a loser was one wrongsick mistake!" cheerfully chanted Bonnie.

"Haha! You took my term! Again!" replied Ron.

"Couldn't blame it on anyone but you, Ron," retorted Bonnie.

"Yep. I have a knack for quite the terminologies," replied Ron.

"Wow… Brick was such a letdown compared to you, Ron," said Bonnie.

"Don't try to stoke my ego… It has a mind of its own!" replied Ron.

"Okay Ron," Bonnie retorted, with a slightly crestfallen face.

"Don't go pouty on me," Ron replied, with a cute face, but Bonnie pouted in a puppyish fashion.

Ron thought, _Gosh, Bonnie is so cute when she does the puppy dog pout. It's even MORE convincing than Kim's version._

Bonnie, in cute mode, said, "OH Ronnie… Think o' me as cutie, lovie, dovey, and cuddly…"

The adorable factor of Bonnie just went over 9000! Ron hugged her in a cuddling fashion, giving her his equal cute side. They walked out of their seats, and Ron gave his Naco tip to the manager, as usual. They walked out of the Bueno Nacho, conversing about the amazing date, although it was only at the Bueno Nacho.

Bonnie told Ron, "Gosh, you surprised me Ron!"

Ron replied, "That's what a man's for!"

Bonnie retorted, "Yep Ron. You really made my day!"

Ron said, "Why thank you! It's my humble offer to you!"

Bonnie and Ron sat down at a bench close to the Rockwaller residence and conversed about their previous life.

"Well… Our lives have changed so much, that I'm not the original Bonnie," she stated, a little confused.

"I showed you what real love is, Bonnie. And I'm happy that you accepted it!" replied Ron.

"I am SO sorry for being a snotty, mean-spirited brat before," Bonnie replied, with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay Bonnie! It's so badical to have you anyways!" Ron chanted.

Bonnie hugged Ron, not letting go for awhile.

"You think so?" Bonnie questioned.

"I know so," Ron replied.

So the story goes… Bonnie and Ron go back to the house and enjoy themselves!

THE END

**Song of Solomon 1:2**  
Let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth— for your love is more delightful than wine. (NIV)


	4. Chocolate Meets Teal

(Note: I'm a good poet!)

Ron sat in his bedroom with thoughts wandering around his mind in a crazy sort of fashion. He opened up his journal and started to write his thoughts down, an ode to Bonnie. (Here it is)

_RON:_

_The two opposites_

_Hated each other_

_The one felt lost_

_The other disdained_

_Yet the one fateful day_

_I sneaked around the bush_

_Popped up in her face_

_The day is not to forget_

_The secret admirer I am_

_Meant every word I said_

_Found a soft spot in her heart_

_Immersed myself into it_

_I eventually saw reality_

_Not the bossy one_

_Not the cold side_

_But the warm truth inside_

_She had two siblings_

_Didn't give a care about her_

_She grew icy in the mistreatment_

_I was to melt her heart_

_But I hid it from my friend_

_And the tension grew, pulling strings_

_At last it blew, her best friend_

_Was at a loss of words, enraged_

_She liked me, really_

_But I didn't see anything in her_

_But the one I admired_

_I saw a painful heart_

_I am your painkiller_

_Soothe your heart with me_

_Show you what real love is_

_Not some fake attraction_

_For I, the secret admirer_

_Filled a hole in her_

_Gave her a sense of life_

_I gave Bonnie true love_

On the other hand, Bonnie was in her room immersed in her journal, with all the poems she dedicated to Brick, and got enraged over it. She wrote a poem about Ron…

_I waited for my secret admirer_

_Someone that had his mind on me_

_That someone with the knack_

_With love, from Secret Admirer_

_At the dinner table with my blindfold_

_I undid it and almost laughed so hard_

_The loser taking me to a dance_

_To the movies with love, some kind of memory_

_But to my surprise, the electricity sparked_

_The bond tightened and squeezed_

_The loser shed his 'blah' image_

_He was serious, oh yea_

_I got tired of him soon, and shunned the 'loser'_

_But I realized how much I really hurt him_

_And the next time, I warmly greeted him_

_And his eyes just beamed with love unseen_

_I am too thankful for my man_

_I was blinded by his 'food chain' issue_

_The 'food chain' is one fat lie_

_Ron was, is, and will be my man_

The two called each other on the phone the next day, planning a hangout.

Bonnie: Wassup Ron…

Ron: Nothin' much, Bonnie.

Bonnie: Want to hang?

Ron: Sure, Bonnie!

Bonnie: Yay!

Ron: Be right there! I'm bringing my journal!

Ron ran out of his house in an ecstatic, friendly manner. He shouted 'boo yeah' numerous times as he ran towards the Rockwaller residence. The day was beautiful, having nearly no clouds and about 70 degrees outside, a great feeling for Bonnie and Ron. Ron arrived at the house faster than any time before, using his 'mad running away skills.'

Mrs. Rockwaller: Greetings, Ron.

Ron: Hello there, Mrs. Rockwaller. How are you?

Mrs. Rockwaller: Great! My daughter is awaiting you on the couch.

Ron: Boo yeah! Badical!

Ron sits on the couch next to Bonnie.

Bonnie: Hey, Ron.

Ron: How's my Bonnie doing? (He puts his arm around her shoulder)

Bonnie: Great! I was getting worried, since you always hang with me…

Ron: Why? I hang all the time.

Bonnie: Maybe it's because you woke up later, driving me nuts.

Ron: Okay… I went to bed really, really late last night… 2:30 AM

Bonnie: OH… I usually am in bed by 1.

Ron: Usually for me too, but I was writing all night…

Bonnie: Oh, I was too! (Smiles widely)

Ron: What did you write? I did a poem about you!

Bonnie: Same! Maybe we can write one together!

Ron: Mondo awesome!

The two started to write a poem together as one. (Bold is Bonnie, italic is Ron)

**The unexpected bond stronger than steel**

**Previous bitterness has been washed out**

**You have taken my heart and melted it**

**For that I love you always**

_I admired you the day you called me 'loser'_

_I saw the pain right inside your eyes_

_For they say the eye is the window to the soul_

_And I saw right into your aching heart_

**My heart was rent in two**

**Sisters who didn't care**

**But you cared so much**

**That you're impeccable to me**

_I knew I could heal you_

_You were waiting for someone to love you_

_But I couldn't do it up to your face_

_So I did the 'secret admirer'_

**Thank you for that surprise date**

**For I saw you and almost leaped out**

**To make a show, but I just sat**

**And things happened, when Chocolate meets Teal**

_I was reaching for your heart_

_With the date, to open you up_

_You almost made fun of me_

_But it happened, when Chocolate meets Teal_

**You showed me love beyond this world**

**Showed me what it is really like to be cared for**

**You cared more than any brother or sister could**

**And I dearly thank you, Ron.**

_I gave you meaning, I melted your heart_

_I saw the warmth beyond the iciness_

_You accepted my love and caring_

_And I dearly thank you, Bonnie._

Bonnie broke down into tears at the words that Ron showed her, and Ron almost cried at her words. Bonnie was touched by an otherworldly hand showing her that Ron would never let her go.

Bonnie: This is beautiful, Ron! (She hugs him)

Ron: Not as beautiful as you, Bon-Bon. (He puts his forehead against hers)

Bonnie inched her head closer and closer until that gap was sealed with a kiss of passion.

Bonnie: I couldn't have asked for anyone better… Brick was abusive…

Ron: I saw your pain, Bonnie.

Bonnie: Thanks for noticing!

Ron: I don't see any pain now.

Bonnie: (With loving eyes) I knew it… You were the one for me…

Ron: (Kisses her with arms around her) You didn't deserve such mistreatment.

They kissed again, for like 10 minutes, and panted for breath afterwards… They went to bed, with Ron next to her bed as usual.

THE END


	5. Fourth of July

I: The Wake Up Call

Middleton, 6:00 AM, with no misinformed noise, just freshly tweeting birds and the blow of the cool air, Bonnie and Ron arose. Ron, next to her bed, got up and crawled onto her bed and yawned while she did the same. It seemed like a normal day until they looked on the calendar and Ron's eyes grew huge. _Fourth of July! The big fireworks! But Bonnie has the biggest fireworks with her kisses though! _Ron thought for a moment, then stretching. Bonnie thought, _This is going to be a good time! My first holiday with Ron… maybe not, but first major holiday with Ron! I love the fireworks, but Ron's kiss seals everything! _Bonnie and Ron stretched on her bed, talking about meaningless things just for their enjoyment.

Bonnie: Hey Ron… I had a dream about being chased by fake Ron clones, but the real you saved me!

Ron: Ouch Bonnie… But I saved you? Badical!

Bonnie: Well, our relationship was official for a month or so…

Ron: A couple, Bonnie…

Bonnie: Oh ok… Well, I sometimes want to cry 'loser germs' when I see you next to my bed…

Ron: It is expected to happen! You 'despised' (uses fingers) me for so long that it's mondo hard to get used to me like this…

Bonnie: Yeah Ron… It's the fact that you're so different….

Ron: (Interrupts) No, it's the fact that YOU'RE so different… Wow… (Shocked in joy)

Bonnie: I hated to be mean… I just wanted to be popular… Maybe that's why…

Ron: Exactly… You still afraid of clowns?

Bonnie: (Shudders) Duh… … … I hate them!

Ron: Okay… Just making sure…

Bonnie: Please don't mention them again! (Mock scowl)

Ron: (Crestfallen face) Ok…

Bonnie: It's alright… (She sits Indian style and puts his head inside her legs, as if a cat would lie there…)

Ron: Oh the beautiful face again! (He smiles widely)

Bonnie: (She lowers her head and kisses him right there) Fresh, Ron…

*SORRY IF I HAVEN'T MENTIONED RUFUS!*

Rufus: Aww (He dances)

Bonnie: He looks so cute!

Ron: Rufus, meet Bonnie. Bonnie, meet Rufus.

Bonnie: Aww that naked mole rat!

Rufus: (Gives two thumbs up) Uhuh! Uhuh!

Ron: He's the little pal that I bring with me on missions along with Kim! And not forgetting my Bonnie!

Bonnie: Correct, Ronnie.

Ron: Rufus, grab the camera! I have an idea Bonnie…

Rufus: Uhuh!

Bonnie: What are you DOING?! (Ron starts to hold Bonnie bridal style)

Ron: A picture, bridal style!

Bonnie: How cute! Actually I like it sitting like this… (She puts her arm around Ron's shoulder, still sitting on his arms)

Rufus took a picture then Bonnie kissed Ron passionately in that state, wrapping her arms around his neck. Rufus sneaked a second photo and fell over with a smile…

Ron: Did you take a picture of us kissing?

Rufus: Uhuh! Uhuh! Uhuh! Uhuh!

Ron: (Mock grimace) Lack of privacy! Tsk, tsk!

Bonnie: It's alright Ron! (With a cheerful face, she stands up next to Ron, stepping away from the bridal position)

II: Holiday Went Wrong

Wade contacted Bonnie on her Bonnunicator on surprise, causing her to jolt.

Wade: We got bad news on Kim. Kim is absorbed into another guy and is totally unwilling to do any sort of mission. Bonnie, won't you take Ron with you?

Bonnie: Yes, Wade. What's the sitch?

Wade: Professor Dementor is up to his business again, and created a vaporizing device!

Bonnie: Not good… Ron, we got mission duties…

Ron: Right at ya Bonnie… (He changes in her closet into his battle uniform then Bonnie does the same…)

Wade brought in a private jet.

Bonnie: Get on!

Ron: Right at ya!

Ron takes Bonnie's hand and hops into the jet and they take two seats right next to each other…

Bonnie: You know we could have used our superpowers…

Ron: Shego says it exhausts you… it means it's a Nono.

Bonnie: I notice I got tired after using my powers in that fashion…

Ron: This is going to be ANOTHER badical mission!

Bonnie: Absolutely, Ron. The sky is beautiful at this height.

Ron: Sure is…

When they finally arrived at Prof. Dementor's base, they skydived in and used their parachutes to land. Dementor saw them instantly…

Dementor: Ron! Hahaha! You tzhink zhat you could get aweigh! Und who iz zhat?

Ron: My girlfriend Bonnie! And we're not ordinary humans! (They power up their lasers…)

Dementor: Hahahahaha! Not zhis fast! I've got gunz!

Ron: (they dodge his bullets) Haha, Dementor, not so fast!

Dementor: Minionz! Attackh!

Bonnie and Ron fought his minions for a good while then Bonnie snuck in and pressed the Self-Destruct button…

Ron: Good work, Bonnie… What was his mission again?

Bonnie: To ruin the world's Fourth of July!

Ron: Good one… (Sarcasm) Now he's apprehended!

Dementor: NOOOOOOOOOO!

III: Back Home

Bonnie and Ron ride the jet back home and relax…

Bonnie: Hard day, wasn't it?

Ron: Yeah… maybe some Bonnie lovin' would get the funk out of me…

Bonnie: No problem, Ron… (She kisses him powerfully)

Ron: Yeah, that's the spirit!

The two cuddled for awhile, revitalizing the spirit in both of them…

Bonnie: Bon-Bon kisses sure do work on you Ron…

Ron: (Very dreamily) Ahhhh yeah… (He stretches)

Bonnie: You know, the parade is in an hour!

Ron: (All of a sudden so active) Yeah, yeah!

Bonnie: So get ready!

Ron gets prepared to watch the parade with Bonnie.

IV: Parade

They are now at the parade…

Ron: All the floats… It makes me do just that…

Bonnie: Yeah, yeah, float…

Ron huddles closer to Bonnie and puts an arm on her shoulder, and she does the same. They were comfortable in that state, and held it like that until the parade was over.

Bonnie: Let's head over to the field…

Ron: Why?

Bonnie: Ronnie… The fireworks!

Ron: Whoa… I like to see those, but I love to see those with you!

Bonnie: Then come on!

V: Fireworks

Ron: Many colors… So many...

Bonnie: Yeah, Ron. It mesmerizes me…

Ron: Not as much as you mesmerize me!

Bonnie: You think I'm beautiful?

Ron: Well duh… You couldn't be more beautiful…

The fireworks display continued on, and then they put their faces closer when the finale came.

Bonnie: Ron, you ready?

Ron: Oh yea, never enough…

When the finale ended, they kissed for what seemed like forever, getting their breath numerous times…

Ron's thoughts: _The best kiss yet… Maybe a series of kisses!_

Bonnie's thoughts: _Ron is such a GREAT kisser! Brick was quite lame at it…_

The two went home and hung out at the house for awhile…

Bonnie: Want to watch a film?

Ron: STAR TREK!

Bonnie rolled her eyes and had a sweet grin on her face… The two did watch it…

She gave Ron a goodnight kiss and he slept next to her bed as usual…

THE END


	6. Power Outage

Inspired by ZARATAN's power outage story... (Lot fluffier on my watch...)

A giant blizzard was brewing throughout the Middleton region. Snow piled up quickly and blocked numerous roads.

Meanwhile, Ron, during the nether time of night, was at the general store looking for a pocket wrench to buy. The selection was limited and he found a wrench, but he wanted to go around and look. Suddenly he saw something... Someone... Bonnie?

"Oh hey loser..." She dismissed him as he waved to her.

"Just buyin' wrenches, Bon-Bon..." She growled at the nickname... "What're ya gettin?"

"A flashlight... What are 'you' doing up this late anyways?" Bonnie sneered at him.

"Off the top of my head... Lost KP to an accident last month... Found no reason to sleep..." Ron hung his head low... Really low.

Bonnie tried to hide her emotion. She tried to keep her 'top of the food chain' composure, staying confident. Bonnie tried to hide her pity for Ron.

Ron noticed a flicker in the lights and asked Bonnie, "Ya see that?"

"Yeah... dufus... Typical flicker..." Ron still held his goofy smile up. Ron briefly toyed around with his wrench. There was a bench that Bonnie sat on, holding her head up with her hand on her chin.

"Hmm..." Ron sat on the opposite bench, with a table between them...

"Why would I want to talk to a loser like you?" Bonnie asked Ron, upset.

"Bonnie... You're frustrated..."

"Yeah I am... With you..."

"Why me? I didn't do anything..." Ron noticed a faint tear rolling down her cheek. His goofy smile turned sympathetic.

"Uh... (sniff) Senor Senior... He ditched me! AHHH!" The power went out as the howling wind of the blizzard intensified. Ron was honestly spooked.

"It's just the power... I have a Ronnunicator with me..."

"What's that?" Bonnie was annoyed with Ron as usual.

"It's my communicator..."

He contacted Wade...

"Wade, how long until the power returns?"

"Hours... Unfortunately... Possibly into the next day... Have snacks with you...?"

"Yeah... I prepared..."

"Great... I'm stuck with the Ron-DORK for up to 10 hours?" Bonnie jeered.

"Use that flashlight..." Ron told Bonnie. She flicked it on.

(20 minutes later... - Temperature dropped by 10 degrees in the room... 55 now...)

Ron was now on the same bench as Bonnie.

"Bonnie... You're cold..."

"N-o i'm n-o-t...!" She shivered nevertheless... Ron gave her a knowing stare.

"We need to be warm..."

"I'm n-o-t c-o-o-l-l-d..." She frowned at him when she finally gave up... "I'm c-o-l-d... Don't tell anyone this, you HEAR me?"

"Not a soul..." He assured her.

Ron put his right arm around her waist and she briefly fought him. "N-o-o... I give up." She slacked in his arm and shakingly put her arm around his waist, pulling him in closer. She finally felt the warmth that she deserved. She furiouly blushed.

"Well... I have to say this is awkweird..."

"Yeah..." She nodded and smiled for once.

"Do you really 'hate' me?"

"Uhh..." She thought to herself, and said, "No..." and put her head down.

"Why did you always make fun of me and KP?"

"She was miss priss honestly, extremely competitive... Connie and Lonnie always called me the 'other stuff...' I used to like to help people, but the constant botherance from them two really set me off... My dad ditched Mom for some hottie chick... He was like Kim... Saving the world and such... Not the whole world... But quite a bit... That's why I hated people like you..." Bonnie almost cried.

"But I'm not like your father... I loved KP all the way until that tragedy... She was everything to me!" Ron broke down. Bonnie never witnessed him so emotional. The flashlight shone at both of them, so they could read each other's faces.

"Senor basically called saying, 'You wanted a shallow hottie... Don't expect to hold onto him... Goodbye, Bon-Bon-Bunny-Cake...' He jeered at me at the end." Bonnie was really upset and it took someone like Ron, oddly, to calm her and help her relax.

"Bonnie. Shallow hotties are for the temporary pleasure and excitement. They DON'T last. Senor probably just wanted you as a tool to derive him pleasure. Don't get angry at me..." Ron advised her. The hug altered her emotions quite a bit.

"I... I guess you're right..."

"Lemme finish... Jocks are usually like Senor... Shallow and all for the 'right now.' But someone like me really makes someone feel WORTH IT. I want you to be worth someone's life..." He told her assuringly.

"I wish I was worth it..." She was downcast.

He whispered in her ear, "You are. Behind the snark is a sweetie... I can see it..."

(50 degrees...)

Her former sneer curled into a sweet smile. "Thank you." She said that and her left leg wrapped over his legs and she grinned widely. The other leg wrapped over his legs. Her smile remained with the knowledge that someone at least cared for her.

"Bonnie... How was summer school?"

"Passed... Senor kept me that time, but I started to have doubts..."

"Why not college?"

"I really didn't want to... Just got an apartment and had a regular job... I guess not as awesome as I thought I was..."

"What about the food chain?"

"Gone... When Senor dumped me, I threw it away for good..."

"I didn't go to college, 'cuz I didn't feel like it either... Got a job at the Smarty Mart..."

"Yep... haha..." She simply said that and rested her head on his shoulder, making him blush. He put his arm around her upper chest, holding her tight to his side.

"What happened to your clique of friends, Bonnie?"

"Hmm... Tara left. She didn't give a care. Hope moved out. Marcella drifted away fast. Jessica still is close, and I'm not as bossy with her. Liz hated me for my treatment of you. Crystal neutralized my friendship."

"Only Jessica?"

"She's about to move away... In 3 weeks..."

Ron put his face down and said, "Life after school isn't so 'awesome' as they say it is... Life goes on... I'm not moving anytime soon..."

"I was thinking of moving about a few hundred miles away, but I'm rethinking it now... You're actually a great guy... Ron... You are great. Thank you." She nuzzled Ron's neck. Ron turned the light off...

Ron put his left hand on her chin and she moved in to kiss him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed deeply.

"Maybe it's not so bad to be stuck with you..." She said after they parted for air. She instantly shivered and Ron offered her part of his jacket as he was in the other side... They cuddled.

R & R please! 


End file.
